


brownies, blowjobs, and you

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: It's Chris's birthday, and he's finally making his move. No, wait. It's Chris's birthday, andDerek'sfinally making his move. Ahem.It's Chris's birthday. Moves will be made.





	brownies, blowjobs, and you

 

Ok, it's the fifth time Derek's tripped over Chowder in the kitchen, and they are about to have _words_.

'Whoopsy daisy,' Chowder says, catching him and hauling him upright. All right - those aren't... exactly the words Derek was expecting. Somehow his heart thumps all the way over, still, and he has to fight hard against the urge to turn into Chowder's grip and kiss him whole-mouthed.

Instead he steps back with a laugh. His smile he pins to his cheeks, unwilling to flinch or flounder when Chowder follows him, bumping their hips together.

'You know, C,' Derek says, casually, 'if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were following me round just so you can get your hands all over me.'

Chowder pouts. 'Aw, Nurse! I thought you did know me better than that.' He reaches around Derek to lean his hands on the counter. Derek swallows, grin shaky, and leans back, waiting for the harmless chirp that will explain all of this. 'Of course I'm trying to get my hands all over you.'

Of--! 'Of course?' Derek sputters. 'Since when, of course!'

'Uh, since you offered to suck me off for my birthday last night?' Chowder smiles a little, tilting his head. Derek eyes the line of his neck, the top two buttons of his henley, undone; and his mouth begins to water.

And then he stops being a creep and looks Chris in the eyes again. Chris is still grinning at him, and some part of Derek, (the part of him that's not deeply tangled up and turned around), just wants to lean forward and--

'I was drunk,' he lies, quickly, before he can do something perfect and ill-advised. 'It would've been a... literal gag gift. Lol.'

'You don't have a gag reflex,' says Chowder, easing him backwards. He smiles, sunny and sweet; and Derek melts beneath his heat. 'As you have told me many, many times.'

'Oversharing is caring,' Derek says.

'I know you care!' they sing together, reflexively, because Bitty has never met a Beyoncé song he didn't play to death. They laugh easily, without thinking, and it might as well just be another normal day at the Haus, their final year, no one else around.

And then Derek's eyes fall to Chris's mouth.

Only a little more, he thinks, shifting on his feet-- just, a little more--

All at once, Chowder steps back, out of reach. Derek blinks.

'Sorry,' Chowder says, scratching his neck. 'I didn't mean to-- pressure you, or anything. I didn't know you were drunk! When you, uh, offered. Obviously, you don't have to suck me off for my birthday. Or ever! We can just make brownies, like you planned. If you still want? Or I can,' he mumbles, 'leave you alone. If you need time to think.'

He looks sincerely embarrassed - as if Derek would have to be drunk to want to proposition him. As if Derek isn't the one who should be embarrassed for being such a--a coward.

They won't be in the Haus forever. Maybe it's time for Derek to be brave. And if he can't be brave, well. At least he can be honest.

He reaches out for Chowder's belt loops; tugs him in place. Just a little, just a bit. Chowder breathes in very carefully. Barely moves.

'I wasn't drunk,' Derek says. 'I lied. I'm sorry. I really do want to suck you off. Not just for your birthday. All the time. I think about it every day.'

'Every day?' Chowder says, slowly, drawing him in. God, he smells so _good_. Derek's such a perv.

'Yea,' he mumbles. He slides his hands from Chowder's waist to his lower back, pulls him in for a loose hug. 'Sorry.'

Chowder draws his knuckles up and down Derek's back. Derek lets out a long, loosening breath. God. Chris is perfect, perfect. 'Don't apologise,' he says, somewhere south of Derek's ear. Derek bites back a shudder. 'You never have to apologise to me for what you want.' He kisses the space between Derek's neck and his nape. 'So what do you want, D?'

Derek groans. This man is unbelievable. 'It's _your_ birthday, babe,' he says, trying not to smile, 'today is about what you want.'

'Well, what I want for my birthday,' says Chowder, leaning back to look him in the eye, 'is to give you what you want.' Derek swallows, hard, trying not to look away. Chowder's face softens. He leans forward--

And they kiss. Like the easiest thing in the world: they kiss. What was he so afraid of? What was he--

'Tell me,' Chris breathes. 'Tell me what you want.'

'--You,' Derek admits. 'Everything. With you.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Who the _fuck_ left the milk out!' Dex shouts. The Frogs go running.


End file.
